En honor al triunfo
by MissKaro
Summary: Haymitch había obtenido todo lo que la Victoria de los Juegos del Hambre podía otorgarle. Regalo para Cat-Zetyblack. Este fic forma parte del intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El Diente de león.


**Disclaimer: Nada de lo que sea reconocible me pertenece. Este fic ha sido hecho para el** ** _Intercambio "Debajo del árbol" del foro El diente de león._**

 ** _Dedicado a_** _Cat-Zetyblack_ _ **. Otra vez, ojalá que te guste. Disfrútalo. Ya al final me cantas las cuarenta, ¿te parece?**_

 ** _Fic hecho en último minuto, tan fresco como el pan. Lamento cualquier error, no soy experta en la saga. Ah, y tiene algunas palabras altisonantes._**

* * *

 **En honor al triunfo**

 _por MissKaro_

* * *

La vida no se vuelve complicada una vez que eres un Vencedor de los Juego del Hambre; por el contrario, se torna relativamente fácil despertarte día tras día sin pensar en el inminente futuro que te espera, mirando los rostros a tu alrededor que expresan orgullo y envidia por la posición en la que te encuentras, te admiran por ser un privilegiado en Panem.

Una perspectiva típica de un Capitolino, hay que imaginarse.

En realidad, Haymitch, aún a sus dieciséis años de edad, tenía la certeza que al estar vivo tras la conclusión de los Juegos, simplemente te volvías un sobreviviente, un ser cuyo único propósito en la patética vida después de "la Victoria", era avanzar en piloto automático, siempre como marioneta o estúpido payaso frente al público, el que mejor sentara; nunca haciendo tu voluntad.

Muy tarde, él había descubierto que negándose a ser parte de aquel espectáculo, lo único que te quedaba era ser miserable.

O formabas parte del juego o no lo hacías.

En medio de las alabanzas del público del Capitolio, nunca se le ocurrió pensar que algunos de los solícitos Vencedores no eran más que peones que podían ser manejados al antojo del jugador, y lo hacían por los motivos que a ellos les parecieran más importantes, o, en otras palabras, por los chantajes que pudiesen hacérseles.

Para su mala suerte, él no había sabido cumplir su papel pasivo; consecuentemente, le quedaba languidecer en la orfandad, la solitud y la desesperanza. Llevaba una semana en esa vacía mansión en la Aldea de los Vencedores haciéndolo.

Siete días tras el fallecimiento de su familia y novia era así, sólo tres semanas después de su "triunfo".

—Inanición —farfulló con un deje de hastío y resentimiento en medio de la oscuridad a la que se sometía en medio de esa ridícula opulencia, que no podía compartir con nadie.

Falta de alimento, la _explicación_ más conveniente para las muertes de algunas personas en la Veta, de modo que pasara desapercibido para todos, aunque en ese caso fuera gente cercana al ganador del segundo Vasallaje de los Veinticinco.

—Es un vencedor muy listo, joven Abernathy —había dicho el presidente Snow en su encuentro después de la serie de operaciones a la que se vio sometido, por el deplorable estado en que se hallaba a causa de los juegos. Su sonrisa desagradable enviaba escalofríos en toda la extensión de su espalda, preguntándose qué saldría de su "ansiada charla"—. Olympus lamentará no tener la oportunidad de felicitarle por ingeniárselas para aprovechar la Arena que con tanto esfuerzo diseñó para este año —continuó el hombre dando un sorbo al vino tinto de su copa.

—No tenía la menor idea que querría hacerlo —fue su única respuesta, sin hacer ademán de probar su propia bebida, tratando de ocultar el mal presentimiento que se cernía sobre él, mientras las estatuas del despacho le observaban con lo que él imaginaba eran burla y pena mezcladas.

—Así era, lamentablemente decidió retirarse para dar paso a un nuevo Vigilante en Jefe, uno que innove nuestros juegos —comentó entonces el presidente. —Esperaremos contar con su papel como mentor el próximo año, por supuesto.

—No sé si... —dijo titubeante, tratando de hallarle sentido a la conversación, a pesar de que pareciera una charla de lo más trivial.

—Estoy seguro que será así, joven Abernathy —manifestó Snow ampliando su sonrisa, pero antes dejando ver una lengua roja, como si estuviera bañada en sangre, que a él le hizo contener una mueca de asco, aunque una vida en la Veta y los Juegos del Hambre le hubieran hecho presenciar cosas más nauseabundas. —El Distrito 12 no le parecerá el mismo cuando regrese, aceptará cualquier oportunidad de volver al Capitolio. Es igual con todos los Vencedores, por una razón u otra, regresan. Nada los detiene —afirmó al final, y sólo ahora era que Haymitch comprendía sus palabras.

Tenía que tragarse la impotencia que la situación le producía, la rabia que consumía su cuerpo, capaz de orillarlo de cometer las peores atrocidades contra el instigador de la muerte de sus seres queridos, ese cobarde que dio la orden para asesinarlos sólo por haber sido más listo que los estúpidos del Capitolio. Desde lo más profundo de su ser le surgía un odio tan grande que acababa con su paz mental; nunca había odiado tanto la injusticia de Panem y su insignificante papel dentro de él, así como al sinvergüenza que lo gobernaba como un rey.

Sin embargo, más que nada, estaba lleno de pesar. Toda su participación en ese juego estúpido…

Temblando, sus manos se elevaron para alborotar sus cabellos oscuros, preso de la desesperación y el tormento que llevaban días persiguiéndole. No podía comer, no podía dormir, no podía hacer nada. Cerrar los ojos le producía imágenes horripilantes, recordatorios de su situación actual.

Su mundo se había detenido en un instante cuando las palabras "ya no están, Abernathy", abandonaron los labios de su vecino de toda la vida. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las personas a las que más quería habían desaparecido, sin la mínima oportunidad de despedirse.

No le quedaba nadie, y tampoco podía hacer que alguien formara parte del maldito nuevo mundo al que entró cuando los Juegos del Hambre terminaron.

 _Nada los detiene_ , advirtió Snow; cuando tratabas de llevarle la contraria, él se encargaba de que todas las piezas del tablero se reacomodaran hasta estar complacido. Ese malnacido no era ni el rey, ni la reina, era la mano que decidía hacia qué dirección iban sus piezas del tablero de ajedrez, siempre las blancas, como una burla por la pureza que representaban.

—¡Hipócrita! ¡Rata asquerosa! ¡Hijo de puta! —profirió pensando en el presidente, sin importarle si estaba sitiado. Su vida la tenía garantizada, por lo menos durante un año, sin importar lo mucho que se esforzara en quitársela.

Descubría que ante cualquier intento, algo aparecía para impedírselo.

Esa última vez había sido él mismo.

¿Por qué? No le daría la satisfacción de mostrarse vencido. Si iba a jugar ese juego, lo haría a su modo. Ya no le quedaba nada que perder, ni la vergüenza o el repudio le importaban. No quería ser uno de ellos, y tampoco formaba parte de los que antes eran los suyos.

Sólo quedaba él mismo y como pudiera defenderse.

Bufó.

Lo único bueno que aprendías en la escuela, lo único que te servía en la vida en un distrito donde el hambre era lo más importante, era que en la cadena alimenticia los animales más grandes y fuertes acababan con los más débiles.

Los depredadores se hacen con sus presas para alimentarse, ellas sólo sirven para un propósito: ser devoradas, destruidas, acabadas. Esa es la ley que gobierna la vida misma.

Pero existen depredadores como la serpiente, que primero juega con sus presas en una caza donde acaba con todos los medios de escape del indefenso animal. Cuando lo atrapa, lo apresa tan fuerte hasta que no soporta y todo soplo de vida se esfuma de su cuerpo.

Sin la necesidad de utilizar manos.

Snow era una serpiente.

Haymitch Abernathy no sería enorme, quizás hasta sólo un parásito, pero utilizaría todo su ingenio para no dejarse apresar nuevamente en el juego de esa serpiente. No le dejaría ganarle. Él no sería débil. Sobreviviría de la forma que a él le placiera.

Haría su parte en el juego como se le diera la gana.

—Peligroso aquel que no tiene nada que perder —susurró ideando la manera de hacer su voluntad, de alejarse de todo el dolor y al mismo tiempo asegurarse de ser intocable. La máscara perfecta tras la que ocultaría todas sus intenciones, hasta llegado el momento en que pudiera obtener su venganza.

Toda pena se arreglaba con una buena copa. Y transcurrido un tiempo nadie se fijaba en un borracho.

Con ese pensamiento, se levantó del sofá en que reposaba y así, en la oscuridad que le servía de única compañera, llegó hasta la puerta con un solo objetivo en mente.

* * *

Las únicas lecciones que valen en la vida son las que duelen, Mitch, solía decir su padre en las oportunidades que tenía de verlo los domingos, cuando estaba descansando de otra semana en el infierno, o las minas, como quisieran llamarle. Con el cuerpo agotado, su progenitor se sentaba a la mesa en la única comida del día, y se lo recordaba a su hermano menor y a él mirando la burla de alimento en los platos que su madre colocaba frente a ellos.

Claro que su padre sabía lo que eran esas lecciones; era de la Veta, donde morir de hambre era la historia de cada día, eso si el frío o las minas no te mataban primero, como la forma en que el mayor de los Abernathy salió de escena.

Las palabras de su padre estaban colmadas de veracidad, y se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza en todo el camino que recorría hasta el Quemador, el mercado negro del Distrito, un sitio que daba lástima, pero servía para los tan necesarios trueques que permitían un día más de vida a los habitantes de la Veta. Con el orgullo que se cargaban, esa era la única forma en que lograban sobrevivir. Aunque muchos se preguntaban para qué lo hacían, si la vida que se les presentaba al abrir los ojos cada mañana era simplemente de porquería.

Haytmich se negó a agachar la cabeza, aun consciente de lo fuera de lugar que estaba en el sitio. Con la inmensurable riqueza que ser Vencedor le daba, hallarse en medio del bullicio del Quemador era un grosería, no estaba necesitado de nada que ese lugar pudiera otorgarle, excepto del anonimato, que ni entonces podía gozar. Su ropa resaltaba frente a las otras por su elegancia y falta de roturas, aunque nada podía hacérsele, dado que las otras formaban parte de un desecho del que él no se había encargado.

¿Y para qué molestarse en cambiarse, si no le importaba lo que nadie pensara? No tenía la más mínima intención de complacer a alguien, ya no quedaba nada de ese buen hijo que hacía lo posible por no dar problema y aportar lo que pudiera a casa, o de ese ciudadano que evitaba meterse con los Agentes de Paz para no recibir un escarmiento que afectara el puesto de su padre en su trabajo.

En algún momento debía de aprender que todo lo que hiciera sería en vano, que no ganabas por mucho que te esforzaras. A él ya le había tocado.

Finalmente se detuvo donde quería y con la mirada vacía contempló unas relucientes botellas de vidrio apiladas en una mesa de madera, el líquido dorado oscuro en su interior le tentaba, invitándolo a cumplir con el objetivo propuesto.

—¿Todos encontramos nuestra manera de escapar, cierto? —comentó una voz de mujer frente a él, que lo obligó a elevar la cabeza durante un breve momento.

Por su apariencia, rondaría la mitad de la treintena o más, pero la pobreza tenía la cualidad de hacerte aparentar una edad muy por lo lejos de la verdadera. Además, el que le faltara un brazo aunaba madurez a la mirada y seguro que la cantidad exacta distaba de su aproximado.

Él nunca había estado frente al puesto de esa mujer desgarbada, incapaz de tener unas monedas que derrochar en alcohol, pero sin duda conocía de Ripper, otra de las desafortunadas personas que en un accidente de mina algunos años atrás, perdió un miembro. Era una de las cuantas que no se sumió en la desesperación, de la que, en efecto, logró escapar, nada más y nada menos que vendiendo licor.

—Quiero todo —se limitó a decir hurgando en su bolsillo para sacar todos los billetes que cargaba consigo. Más de lo que pagarían por todo ello. —Hazme saber cuando tengas más —pidió, como excusa para el dinero extra que colocaba sobre la mesa (conociendo el orgullo de la Veta), al tiempo que ella guardaba las seis botellas en bolsas de papel.

Acabada su tarea, cogió su compra y salió del lugar, tomando el camino largo que lo llevaba a la Aldea, el comienzo de su Tour de la Victoria personal, adelantándose por mucho al que tendría un lugar unos meses después.

Rió secamente y maniobró para descorchar una botella, lo que hizo con mínima dificultad. Entonces, sin miramientos, puso la boquilla sobre sus labios y bebió su primer trago.

Le supo asqueroso y tosió con estruendo escupiendo un poco del líquido, pero por primera vez en una semana, el escozor de su garganta le hizo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la pérdida y el horror que recordaba a diario, culpables de las bolsas violáceas bajo sus ojos que opacaban sus orbes grises, de por sí carentes de emoción, y el antes atractivo aspecto general que gozaba. Ya era una sombra de lo que fue, ofrecía una imagen patética de sí mismo, que daba igual ahora. Sólo era un alma en pena por el que nadie, ni él, se preocupaba. Seguro que al verlo, su estilista sólo daría un grito al cielo por un trabajo arruinado.

Bebió de nueva cuenta. Esa vez un calor se extendió en su pecho, tan parecido a lo que sentía cuando su madre le daba un abrazo en los días más crudos del invierno, o a una palmada de orgullo de su padre por sugerir una manera en cómo ahorrar dinero; una charla nocturna con su pequeño hermano, una tarde en compañía de Daysi. Era como tantas cosas que le llenaban antes, que daba por sentado, y que ya no estaban.

Bajó la mirada observando cómo se agitaba el líquido dentro de la botella, que era capaz de hacerle experimentar calidez en medio de todo su vacío, falsa calidez, pero que le caía como una pizca de solidaridad en ese mundo frío.

Esbozó una sonrisa agria antes de empinarse la botella, empezando a acostumbrarse al sabor. Era increíble que a su edad no lo hubiera probado; la garantía de ser tan pobre que ni a un vicio podías acceder. Una pobreza a la que nadie quería llegar.

—Patrañas —masculló observando las puertas traseras de las pocilgas de la Veta. Qué no daría por estar allí.

Frente a sus ojos, como una película, vio con añoranza todo lo que ya no podía tener. El cobijo de un hogar que no supo valorar lo suficiente; una familia que unida, a pesar de las penurias, enfrentaba un nuevo día con la cabeza en alto.

Apesadumbrado, con el pulso latiendo desembocado, aceleró el paso para encerrarse en la oscuridad de su nueva mansión.

* * *

No sabía el tiempo que tenía ahí dentro, minutos, horas… Era igual. El sol ya había caído afuera y sólo para poder abrir otra botella fue que encendió la lámpara a su derecha, que daba una luz tenue que provocaba que la penumbra diera un aspecto lúgubre al enorme salón.

La temperatura había descendido como todas las noches en el Distrito 12, pero él se hacía desinteresado a los efectos que pudiera tener en su cuerpo; no tenía ningún interés en encender la chimenea y envolverse en su calor, o de ajustar el lujoso termostato que había en la casa (el cual ni siquiera sabía utilizar, de todas formas). La frialdad le era perfecta, si lograba acabar con él, le estaría agradecido hasta el último minuto de su vida.

Haytmich sólo quería beber hasta caer y no tener que despertar. Su cuerpo estaba rendido, pero su cabeza se negaba a permitirle conciliar el sueño, empeñándose en mostrarle imágenes grotescas que ahuyentaban toda su calma, o escenas irreales que burlándose se alejaban de él, recordándole la cruda realidad.

—Eres patético —musitó una voz en alguna parte de la habitación, y por instinto cogió el cuchillo que descansaba en la mesilla a su lado. Sin embargo, en medio de su ebriedad, su cabeza registró la identidad de su acompañante, y la hoja afilada volvió al sitio en que se encontraba.

Sentía que todo se movía a su alrededor y su cabeza le taladraba como a un pájaro carpintero, pero ese tono seguro no sería capaz de olvidarlo. Un estómago bien alimentado transmitía esa fuerza.

—¿Sabes, Maysilee? Daisy se pondrá celosa de que seas tú quien esté aquí —se burló notando que a pesar de sentir la lengua entumida y de que el olor a rancio le rodeaba, todavía podía hablar con un poco de normalidad.

Al parecer, no estaba tan borracho como lo creía.

O era uno de esos malditos a los que el alcohol no les suprimía la cordura.

—Quizá para la próxima tengas ese placer —replicó la rubia apoyada a la pared de ladrillos de la chimenea. Con la mínima luz de la estancia era capaz de distinguir un vestido blanco que cubría sus rodillas; en su pecho destellaba el prendedor de Sinsajo que utilizó durante los Juegos. Su lacio cabello dorado caía por su espalda sujetado por un listón.

—No pude salvarte —dijo él, bebiendo un poco más de whisky. Extendió la botella ofreciéndole un poco, pero ella lo declinó con una negación de cabeza.

—No tenías que hacerlo —afirmó ella después de soltar un bufido.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Debí llegar a tiempo —se repitió a sí mismo una vez más, de las tantas veces que había pensado en ella, haciéndose el desentendido ante la mirada escéptica de Maysilee.

—¿Y qué ibas a hacer después? —inquirió con suavidad la joven—. Sólo uno de los dos podía salir —recordó con buen tino.

Haymitch rió de mala gana. —¿Por qué no pudiste ser tú? —preguntó con animosidad. —Todos te amarían, eres lo que una Vencedora debía de ser. Irradias un aire maravilloso que yo nunca podré tener.

Empinó la botella y notó que estaba vacía, así que la tiró sobre la alfombra.

—¿Te me estás confesando, Abernathy? —respondió ella, alzando el mentón con superioridad.

Se permitió refunfuñar una serie de improperios, tratando de ocultar la punzada de amargura que sus palabras ocasionaron. —¿Es un poco tarde para eso, no crees? —comentó desdeñoso, encogiendo los hombros.

—Dependería de si te gusto en realidad o no. Soy yo quien está aquí y no tu novia.

Él cerró los ojos un breve momento, masajeando sus sienes. —Eres tú quien debió salir con vida. Esta debería ser tu casa —aseguró con acritud, decidido a no responder a la rubia. No servía ponerse a cuestionar sus propios sentimientos, dañaría la memoria de Daisy haciéndolo. Además, ella era comerciante, muy por lo lejos de sus posibilidades, sin importar cuan rico fuese ahora.

Maysilee soltó una carcajada seca.

—¿Esperas que yo viva tu miseria? ¿Que yo esté en tus zapatos? ¿Me deseas la vida que tienes ahora? —hizo una pregunta tras otra clavando puñal tras puñal en su pecho, aunque esa no fuera su especialidad en combate—. _Eres un miserable, Haymitch Abernathy_ —dijo con odio puro en la voz. —Te mereces todo lo que te está pasando.

—¡Vete a la mierda, Donner! —explotó levantándose del sofá, haciendo caer la botella, caminando tambaleante hacia ella, que se irguió con magnitud—. ¡Eres una puta desgraciada! —espetó soltando toda la rabia que llevaba guardando desde tiempo atrás—. ¡Burlate en otra parte! ¡O vete a consolar a tu estúpida gemela que se la pasa llorando por ti! ¡A mí no me importas! ¡Lárgate! ¡Desaparece de una vez! —clamó agitando los brazos en todas las direcciones, sin importarle quién podía estar escuchándole, regocijándose de su exabrupto, que tanto había contenido. —¡No te quiero aquí! —mintió mirando de nueva cuenta esos ojos cerúleos que poco a poco se fueron apagando en la Arena, mientras él impotente le sostenía la mano.

—Ambos sabemos que solo tú puedes verme, Haymitch —susurró ella con voz dulce, sonriendo con pena; diciéndole que no era más que una creación de su arruinada consciencia y todo lo que escuchaba no eran más que sus pensamientos. —Sabes que no soy real —completó dando un suspiro.

Él exhaló con fuerza, iracundo. —¡Claro que no lo eres! —dijo enfrentándose a la realidad. —¡Ya no existes! ¡Estás muerta! ¡Muerta! ¿Me escuchas! ¡Como todos! ¡Todos están muertos! —exclamó llevando una mano a sus cabellos. —Están muertos —murmuró para sí, desbordado de dolor, rendido, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Un sollozo agónico abandonó su garganta, emitiendo la pena guardada en su pecho.

—Es-tá-an mue-er-tos —musitó débilmente entre gemidos, dando paso a las lágrimas que no había soltado en todo ese tiempo, sintiendo que todo su ser se desquebrajaba por dentro, herido en lo más profundo. Esa era la más rotunda realidad, que dolía tanto aunque tratara de ignorarla.

Todos estaban muertos. Todos excepto él.

Lágrimas gruesas descendían por sus mejillas y una gran serie de espasmos recorrían su cuerpo, mientras lastimeros sollozos escapaban de sus labios, unidos a ruegos y lamentos dirigidos a quien sea, con tal de que volviera. Su corazón lloraba por alguien, una sola persona que le tendiera la mano. Pero no la había.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer —comunicó Maysilee en un susurro, antes de que su imagen frente a él se desvaneciera, expresando en voz alta sus pensamientos.

Estaba solo.

Abatido, se sentó sobre sus piernas y cubrió su rostro húmedo con sus manos.

Así culminaba su triunfo.

 _"¡Señoras y señores, les presento al afortunado vencedor del segundo Vasallaje de los Veinticinco y los Quincuagésimos Juegos del Hambre, Haymitch Abernathy!"_

Un gran privilegio.

* * *

 **NA: ¡Saludos!**

 **Si has leído hasta aquí, ¿algo bueno he de haber hecho? Ja, ja, ja. No va acorde a la temporada, pero ya que. Si tienes que manifestar cualquier cosa, no dudes en dejar un review. Lo admito, soy débil ante ellos. Y necesito retroalimentación para la saga.**

 _¡Amiga secreta! Cat_ , de verdad que traté de darle una oportunidad al humor con tu otra idea, pero él y yo chocamos, además que Pepe grillo estuvo incordiándome para escribirlo cuando el ratoncito en mi cabeza hizo girar la rueda. ¿Cómo estuvo? Realmente el otro era tu regalo, este lo escribí apenas ayer y lo estoy publicando, ojalá que cumpla con lo que esperabas. Es un poquitín de drama (chiquitito, ¿sí?) para ser un regalito de una época más alegre (para algunos)... es que, en serio, me cuesta hacer un humor aceptable y en mis regalos quería darte algo bueno. Eeeh... en fin, aquí termina mi aportación para ti. Espero que disfrutaras, bella.

 **Pasen una época bonita todos y reciban el 2016 llenos de entusiasmo. Que estén de lo mejor.**

 **Se me cuidan. Besos, Karo.**


End file.
